Shopping With the Berry Children
by bjaarcy
Summary: While Rachel and Noah have a moment in the cereal aisle, Blaine meets a new friend at the supermarket! Hooray for corny summaries? D: kid!fic!AU featuring little!Klaine and little!Puckleberry. Oneshot, but I just might continue it x3


What was originally supposed to be kid!AnderBerry became little!Klaine and little!Puckleberry at the supermarket. I have no regrets though, because it still ends with a bit of AnderBerry :) ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I'd make this canon if I owned gLee.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, please try not to get lost! We'll be waiting for you right here alright?" is all Blaine hears once he starts down the aisle. He giggles, yelling a quick "Okay Daddy!" over his shoulder before running to find a pack of marshmallows.<p>

Today, his family's at the supermarket. At seven (and a quarter!) years old, Blaine thinks that the place is fantastic. It just has all this food and there are all these nice people who give out free samples which is, like, amazing. He also likes how when he runs down the aisles at the supermarket all the food passes by him in blurs of wonderfully pretty colours.

But he especially likes going to the supermarket to get his favourite foods.

Like marshmallows!

Which is why he's charging down one of the store's aisles as fast as his little legs can take him, searching for a familiar bag of wonderful goodness. His family is going to be making Rice Krispies when they get home today, and, this time, his fathers put him in charge of finding the marshmallows while his older sister Rachel finds the cereal. Such a task is something very important when one is seven (and a quarter!) years old, and Blaine doesn't wanna let his family down.

(Well, he mostly doesn't wanna hear Rachel gab about how she could've found the marshmallows faster than he can, but Blaine's determined to prove her wrong.)

So, yes, finding marshmallows, that is his important task for the day.

When he passes by a row of familiar packages, Blaine immediately stops, his short legs walking backwards in attempt to stand in front of the marshmallows until he bumps into someone.

"Oof!" the person behind him squeaks, immediately pushing him so Blaine doesn't walk into the person anymore.

"Whoops!" Blaine replies, getting his footing together. When he turns around, his eyes meet a brilliant shade of blue.

_Woah,_ his mind thinks, absolutely blown by the colour. What astounds him the most is that they're actually the colour of someone's _eyes,_ and this excites Blaine because he doesn't ever remember seeing such a bright blue on someone's eyes before. They're so blue they're like the colour of the sky.

The boy (_he's a boy,_ Blaine realizes) in front of him pouts then, his eyebrows scrunching up the way Rachel does sometimes when she's upset.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the boy asks then, his voice incredibly high pitched and his arms crossing in what Blaine thinks might be defense.

Blaine blinks, scrambling internally to find his voice, and really, _wow,_ when did that happen? Between fighting with Rachel and singing a duet with her, Blaine _always_ has a voice.

He shakes his head, realizing that he's taking much too long to answer, but all he manages to squeak out in the end is "Your eyes are really blue."

The kid blinks, tilting his head to the side as he says, "Thanks? I guess." The boy shakes his head at Blaine's bizarre answer and Blaine doesn't really blame him, because what kind of answer was that anyway? The really blue-eyed boy reaches forward for a pack of marshmallows then, and it's that moment Blaine remembers what his task was.

When Blaine stretches his arms to grab a package, his fingers brush against the other boy's, and the two become startled, pulling their arms back immediately at the contact. Blaine glances out of the corners of his eyes at the other boy, who is doing the same at him. This time, Blaine speaks first.

"You can have that pack," he says, gesturing towards the bag that he originally reached for.

The other boy looks shyly at him. "Y-you sure?" he asks, and Blaine nods.

The way the other kid smiles as he takes the marshmallow bag is really nice and it makes Blaine really happy, so Blaine smiles too.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Blaine takes a bag before looking back at the other boy, taking in his appearance. He's a little taller than Blaine, really, really pale – like he's never been out in the sun too long before – with light brown hair, and freckles. He's also dressed the way Blaine does when he and Rachel have a performance: clean pants, a white dress shirt, shiny shoes and even a little green bow tie. _He looks like a nice person,_ Blaine thinks briefly, _and he seems like it too,_ so Blaine sticks his free hand out.

"I'm Blaine Berry," he introduces himself, continuing to smile.

The boy looks at his hand for a moment before taking it in his own, saying, "I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

**- x 0 x -**

Rachel turns a corner, going into the next aisle in her quest to search for Rice Krispies because her family is making a homemade batch later today. At eight years old, she knows better than to get distracted by other things she wants but can't have (just yet) because she's focused on her task.

And when Rachel Berry is focused on her tasks, she _never_ lets her eyes off the prize, whether it be stealing the show with her little brother Blaine or getting a box of cereal.

As she finally reaches the row with Rice Krispies, she smiles at herself, proud for already accomplishing something and it hasn't even been two minutes yet! She's looking up at the row though, because the boxes are set on a higher shelf and Rachel purses her lips because, well, she can reach that shelf. Right?

Unfortunately, she's proven wrong a short while later, because even if she stands on the very tips of her toes like she does in ballet and stretches her arms as far as they can get, she still can't reach the box of cereal. Standing straight on her feet once more, Rachel places her hands on her hips, furrowing her brows and pursing her lips once more in concentration.

"Rachel?"

Rachel turns towards the sound of the voice, and her gaze falls upon Noah Puckerman.

"Oh," she says brightly, "hi, Noah!" She flashes a bright smile at the boy, who smiles right back at her.

"What's up, Rach?" he greets, walking up to her and grabbing a box of Lucky Charms from the shelf underneath the Rice Krispies.

Rachel sneaks a good, long look at Noah. He's definitely taller than her (but, then again, Rachel's always been told that she and Blaine are small for their age – though that doesn't mean their personalities and talent don't make up for their size), and his arms are definitely longer than hers. Perhaps…

"Noah," Rachel begins sweetly, "I can't reach the Rice Krispies. I'm too small." He looks at her quizzically before she continues, "Do you think _you_ can reach it for me?" She stares up at him with big eyes, looking at him the same way she looks at her dads when she wants something and they say she can't have it.

"F'course I can reach it, Rachel," he answers easily, placing the Lucky Charms back on the shelf to free his hands. "I'm a big boy, _duh._" As Rachel giggles at the comment, Noah stands on his toes to reach for a box and easily grabs one. Rachel's just about to say thank you and grab the cereal box from him, when Noah smirks, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Rachel knows Noah Puckerman well enough to know what that smirk means, and she's about to open her mouth to stop him from doing whatever he's about to do when he says, "I betcha can't grab the Rice Krispies from me, Rach."

Rachel pouts, placing her hands back on her hips. "Yes, I can!" she answers crossly, her arms instantly reaching out to grab the Rice Krispies in question. But Noah's arms really are much longer than hers, and he easily stretches them far out of Rachel's reach so she can't reach the cereal even if she cries out, "Give me the Rice Krispies, Noah!"

Pouting again and putting on what she calls her "angry eyes", Rachel turns away from Noah and crosses her arms. She huffs, looking down at her crossed arms and wondering _why can't Noah just _give_ me the cereal, really, it's not much to ask for._ When she feels a warm hand on her shoulder, she shrugs it off, huffing once more.

"Aw, Rach, I was just kidding," Noah says softly, but Rachel just rolls her eyes.

"You're not being fair, Noah," she points out in frustration, but when Noah places his hand on her shoulder again, she turns around.

Noah looks at her sadly, holding out the box of Rice Krispies towards her. "I'm sorry, Rachel," he apologizes, and Rachel looks back and forth between the cereal box and Noah's soft gaze before taking the cereal and hugging it to her chest.

"Well," she sniffs then, "I forgive you." When Noah smiles at her, she relaxes, smiling back at him warmly. "Thank you for getting the cereal for me."

Noah laughs, grabbing the Lucky Charms from the shelf once more. "It was no problem. No shelf's too high for Puckasaurus!"

Rachel giggles at that, and she's about to reply when she hears, "Rachel! Honey, we're leaving!"

"Okay, Daddy!" she replies swiftly, her head shouting towards her fathers' voices. Turning back to Noah, she says, "My dads are calling. I'll see you at Temple this weekend?"

"Actually," Noah says, looking down at his shoes before meeting her gaze once more, "I'm going to the park tomorrow. You wanna come?"

"Sure!" she answers brightly, perking up at the idea. If there's anything Rachel loves more than performing, it's playing at the park. Especially the swings. They're fun.

"Rachel?" her dads call once more.

"Coming!" Rachel responds quickly. "I'll see you at the park tomorrow Noah!" she tells her friend before running down the aisle and meeting her fathers, Blaine already by their side. "Hi Daddies! Hi Blaine!" she greets, placing the Rice Krispies in the shopping cart. "Noah invited me to the park tomorrow!"

"Oh, perfect!" Daddy L says cheerily. "Blaine got invited to the park too! Isn't that right, Blainers?"

"Yeah!" Blaine says excitedly. "Kurt wants me to go to the park with him tomorrow!"

Rachel furrows her brows, looking at her brother curiously. "Who's Kurt?"

"He's my new friend I met today!" Blaine simply answers her, smiling wide. "He's your age, and he wants to play in the sandbox with me!"

"Well, we can bring some Rice Krispies for Kurt when we meet him at the park tomorrow," Daddy H suggests then, to which Blaine begins nodding exceptionally fast. Daddy H looks at Rachel with a grin when he says, "You can bring some Rice Krispies for Noah tomorrow too, Rachel."

"Okay, Daddy!" she agrees then, smiling as she grabs his hand once they begin walking towards the cash register.

**- x 0 x -**

"Rach?" Blaine whispers later that night long after Daddies tucked them in for bed. "Rachel?" He turns in his bed, looking across the way to see his sister in her bed, tucked in with her back towards him. He gets out of his bed, padding over the short distance in their shared room to reach Rachel and begins to poke her back gently. "Rachel?" he tries once more.

"Blaine," she grumbles then, "go to back to bed. I need my beauty sleep."

"But I _can't_ sleep," he says sadly.

Rachel turns in her bed, glaring at him with tired eyes before moving over and saying, "Fine. C'm'ere."

Blaine grins, crawling into her bed and getting settled underneath the pink covers.

"Now," she says then, "_go to sleep,_ Blainers."

"But I can't sleep!" Blaine says once more, because he really can't.

"Why?" Rachel asks angrily.

"It's Kurt's fault."

"What?"

Blaine rolls his eyes, because it's so _obvious._ "Kurt. He's why I can't go to sleep."

"Blaine, that makes no sense!" Rachel replies, looking at him like he's crazy.

"Yes it does!" he replies indignantly. "I'm too excited to meet him again tomorrow and I can't stop thinking about his eyes!"

Rachel blinks, processing the information slowly. "You can't stop thinking about his eyes?"

"Yeah!" he says excitedly, because he _really_ wants to tell his sister about Kurt's amazing eyes. "They're, like, really, really blue. You shoulda seen them, Rach! They're the colour of the sky!"

His sister makes a face before sighing. "Well, if you go to sleep now, it'll be tomorrow sooner," she rationalizes, "and then we can both see Kurt's eyes!"

It makes perfect sense, so Blaine immediately shuts his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep. It doesn't take a lot of effort because it's then Blaine realizes how tired he is.

"Okay," he says around a yawn. "Goodnight, sis."

"'Night, Blaine," Rachel replies softly.

The last thing Blaine remembers before drifting off into dreamland is the warm weight of Rachel's arm over his waist.

* * *

><p>I was thinking about making this oneshot longer and having it include fun times at the playground, but this a big chunk of this was written in the middle of the night and I simply got too tired. I <em>will<em> continue it if I get reviews though ;3 Hope you enjoyed my attempt at AnderBerry!

x o x o bjaarcy

PS Really though, is it just me or is Blaine totally one to freak over how _perfect_ Kurt's eyes are? aksdfjaklsdfjalekfj they're just so blue gaiz, I don't even know anymore.


End file.
